Electrosurgery has become a common procedure for doctors. Electrosurgical handpieces are commercially available that will accommodate a wide variety of electrodes shapes and sizes, such as needles, blades, scalpels, balls and wire loops. Also, multi-function electrodes are available. It is also known that electrosurgical handpieces that can be connected to a source of electrosurgical energy can also be provided with a hollow tube with an exposed tip. By connecting a suction source to the hollow tube end, vapors and odors at the operative field can be drawn out.
Cobb elevator instruments are also known. A typical Cobb elevator consists of a smooth blade at the tip of an elongated handle. The blade is used to displace the tissue laterally, i.e., elevate the tissue from the bone. The Cobb elevator is also used to divide the muscle from the bone. In spinal and other surgery, a Cobb elevator is generally used by surgeons to retract tissue from the bone to which it is attached.
There are disadvantages associated with using the known Cobb elevator to retract tissue. One disadvantage is that a considerable effort is required on the part of the surgeon to displace the tissue, which can be tiring on the surgeon as the action basically involves blunt dissection. Another is that the Cobb elevator doesn't always firmly grasp the tissue and may slip. Moreover, the handle itself may slip in the grasp of the surgeon when firmly applied.